Template talk:Featuredarticle
List of Featured Articles This is a list of previously featured articles for .hack//Wiki. Please do not re-nominate them. #Junichiro Tokuoka * #Helba * #Macha * #The World * #Balmung * #Albireo #Sora #Mistral #Adept Rogue #Reki #AI buster 2 #ENEMY #SIGN #Kite #CyberConnect Corporation #Shugo #Kamui #Tsukasa #Natsume #Orca #.hack//Games #Mai Minase #AIDA #Aura #The Inverted Castle #Liminality #BlackRose #Silver Knight #Chim Chim #Less3 (AF) #The One Sin #Mimika #Hulle Granz Cathedral #Unison #Emma Wielant #Saika's Panties (AF) #A in C major Guidelines! (READ THESE!!) *New Featured Articles should be up the first Sunday night/Monday morning of the month. *Any candidate for Featured Article should be complete, with no update or cleanup tags. *Featured Articles should be representative of the Wiki's best work, not your most favorite character or subject. This can be one and the same, however, and the best way to get your favorite character featured is to improve their article. *Each person gets only one vote per week. Please make sure to bullet and sign your vote in the proper section or your vote won't be counted. Rules *Previous Featured Articles are ineligible for voting; however, we will cycle through old articles if no new nominations are eligible. *Each user gets one vote per week. *The article with the highest level by the end of the month is chosen as the new Featured Article. **One vote increases an article's level by 1. **All articles are by default level 1 and can go no lower. **As articles are nominated, they will be added to a list to track their levels. **Levels will spill over into following months; there is no "reset." **For every week that an article is on Update or Cleanup, that article's level is automatically reduced by 1; the article can still be voted for, but it will be ineligible if still on Cleanup at the end of the month. **In the unlikely event of a tie, each article is assigned a number (ordered alphabetically) and the winner is chosen via random number generator. Article Levels (Feature update due 4/4/2010) *Crimson Knights (Lv. 4) *Piros (Lv. 4) *Delta Combos (Lv. 3) *Terajima Ryoko (Lv. 3) *.hackers (Lv. 2) *CyberConnect2 (Lv. 2) Vote! :>>READ: Past articles or articles with cleanup tags cannot be nominated. Any nominations that violate this rule may result in a temporary ban from the wiki.<< Week starting February 21, 2010 *Crimson Knights is a pretty excellent article. Though I wonder if it should be updated with Link information.--OtakuD50 07:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Week starting February 28, 2010 *Eh, why the hell not? I'll vote for Crimson Knights again.--OtakuD50 07:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, we get to guess again each week? I need to read better. ANOTHER VOTE FOR [[Piros|PIROSHI-SAMA]]--Falcon At 23:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Week starting March 7, 2010 *Are you ready for my nomination this week? It's... CyberConnect2!!! Didn't see that one coming, did you?--OtakuD50 23:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) *I would have voted for CC Corp, just to be a smartass, but we don't have a page for that yet....I second the CC2 nomination. I'm an idiot. CC Corp.--Falcon At 02:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Week starting March 14, 2010 *Delta Combos again.--OtakuD50 04:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *My beloved Terajima Ryoko again. Kulaguy 04:07, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *I vote Aura. Also, who's in charge of tallying the votes? I used to tally my own, but somebody reverted my last one. --Falcon At 20:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::That was because CC Corp was already a previous Featured Article, as is Aura. Take a look at the list, why don't you?--OtakuD50 21:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh....oh crap. Is it too late to change my vote this week? If not I vote Piroshi-sama again.--Falcon At 23:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *I just made an account then I did not knew there was an election, as if we have in our country hahaha! I vote for The Crimson Knights Tepellin 02:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Week starting March 21, 2010 *.hackers--OtakuD50 01:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *It's a war between Piros and The Crimson Knights, but I still pick The Crimson Knights no matter what!!!! Tepellin 04:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC)